Caper at Cupcake Castle
|previousepisode = ''None |nextepisode = The Mighty Thor }} Caper at Cupcake Castle is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Man's Best Friend. Premise Have you ever wanted to go to a castle and eat cupcakes at the same time? Now’s your chance, because Scooby and Shaggy have just arrived at Cupcake Castle for a day of sweet treats, however, not all goes as planned. Along with fish cupcakes, a dragon, a fake tour guide, there's a strange phantom hanging around. Can the two buddies save the day? Plot “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Cupcake Castle!” a cheesy robotic voice boomed from a large robotic cupcake. The cupcake had pink icing, two eyes, a grinning mouth, and a hand waving at the crowd below. The cupcake perched on the highest tower of an old stone castle surrounded by grassy fields and a lake. The sky was a light grey color and rain drops slowly fell from the clouds. Around on the back of the castle, a tall, thin man with black hair and a white suit led a tour group through the castle. “Now,” the tour guide said. “One more thing before the tour ends. Who would like to hear a secret?” “I would!” a little girl called. “Wonderful,” said the tour guide. “We’re working on a brand new flavor, Honey Cupcakes, with our own honey!” He gestured to a small round hatch right next to the castle. “Thousands, maybe millions of bees are down there right now. Whatever you do, don’t go down under any circumstances. Are we clear? These bees will sting on sight! Now, that’s it for the tour! We’re closing up for a few hours, so you all have to be going!” The crowd nodded and walked away. “Thanks for the free tour!” somebody called. Once the crowd was gone, the tour guide grinned and turned to the castle wall. He gripped a brick and slowly began to climb. He got to a window and peaked in. The security guard was monitoring a camera. The tour guide pulled a small blowtorch out of his pocket and turned it on. He cut around the edges of the window, and grabbed the glass. The tour guide silently put it down on a bookshelf and slipped in. He pulled out a spray can and started to use it. A green mist filled the room, and the guard fell back in his chair, asleep. The tour guide made his way over to the guard’s desk, took his keys, and unlocked it. He pulled out a sheet of paper and entered the password that was written down on it into the computer. He clicked the “WIPE ALL FOOTAGE AND DISABLE CAMERAS” button. He then took the security guard’s pass to get through the entire building, and walked out of the room. He snuck towards a door labeled “FILES AND ARCHIVES” and inserted the pass. The tour guide snuck in, and began to look through the many folders high up on shelves. He grabbed a pink folder and opened it. Quickly, the tour guide closed the folder and strolled over to a door. Before inserting the pass, the tour guide pushed everything in the room to the ground and set fire to it. He then went into the next room, destroyed the window, and jumped out. … “Like oh boy Scoob,” said Shaggy, “we’re finally here!” “Roh boy, rupcakes,” Scooby said. Just hours later, they were in front of the gate leading into Cupcake Castle. It was raining much harder now. Shaggy opened the gate, only to come face to face with an elderly, plump woman. “Why hello there young man,” said the woman. “Are you here for cupcakes?” “Like, we sure are!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Who are you?” “I’m Agatha, founder of Cupcake Castle,” the old woman said. She looked off into the distance. “Fifty years ago we were just a small shop with a few wooden towers above our heads and my homemade cupcakes. I would never eat one they serve now. The place sure isn’t what it used to be…” Agatha sighed. “Like, what are you doing here today?” asked Shaggy. “I’m baking Exclusive Agatha Cupcakes to celebrate,” Agatha explained. “It’s our fiftieth anniversary.” “Roh boy, relicous!” exclaimed Scooby. “I already baked ten chocolate,” Agatha said. “But somebody added fish into the mix while I was gone. On top of that, we had a dreadful fire earlier today. The security guard was found taking a nap with his pass missing and all the footage captured on the cameras was wiped. We just got them back on. It really seems like sabotage to me. Luckily, I know who is responsible.” “Like, who did it?” asked Shaggy. “Some fake tour guide who was hanging around earlier today,” Agatha said. “I was told about him by the security guard. It enrages me that somebody would do this. He even gave away the location of our bees!” “Bees?!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Ree rupcakes…” Scooby wondered. “Yuck!” Agatha chuckled. “Not bee cupcakes, honey cupcakes. We have thousands of bees working on the honey at this moment. Now, I have to go! Have a nice time at cupcake castle!” With that, Agatha ran off into the distance. “Like, I wonder if this was the best time to come,” said Shaggy. “Maybe we should bring the rest of the gang and ask them to solve the mystery. Then again there are cupcakes…” “Row about re stay rere for ra rupcakes, rand ren rell ra others,” Scooby suggested. “Like, great plan,” said Shaggy. “Let’s go!” The two buddies charged for Cupcake Castle. Upon entering, they slammed into a man, knocking them all over. “You need to watch where you’re going,” the man complained. “You could have ruined my cupcakes!” “Like, sorry dude,” said Shaggy, standing up. “Reah, sorry,” said Scooby. The man, who had previously seemed rather negative, cheered up. “It’s quite alright!” he said. “I didn’t know you had a dog. What’s your name, talking dog?” “Scooby-Doo,” Scooby said. “Nice to meet you Scooby-Doo,” the man said. “I am Dragon Masters, one of Cupcake Castle’s many customers. I come every week! How would you two like to try their famous Strawberry Cupcake?” “Like thanks, we’d love to!” exclaimed Shaggy. Dragon Masters smiled and pulled a yellow cupcake with bright pink frosting from his paper bag. He broke it in half and handed one each to Scooby and Shaggy. Dragon led them over to a table and sat down. Scooby and Shaggy did the same. “Like, this is great!” cried Shaggy. “Reah!” agreed Scooby. “It’s Agatha’s original cupcake, baked with her recipe,” Dragon explained, popping one into his mouth. “But I’m staying here waiting for Agatha herself to bake one of these wonders. I heard it tastes a bit different, but you can tell the difference.” “Why are you eating that stuff next to my table?” asked a man. He was one table over. “Oh, hi Lovel,” said Dragon. “Please move, that’s my favorite flavor, but I’m allergic to some stuff in the icing,” Lovel said. “I’ve asked countless times for them to change one simple thing, but no! I’ll have my revenge one day, just you see!” He stood up from his table and bolted off. “Like, gee whiz, what a creep,” Shaggy said. “He can’t even watch us eat without getting upset.” “That’s Lovel for you,” Dragon said. “And your dog, too.” “Huh?” Shaggy asked. He turned to Scooby, who was staring at Shaggy’s cupcake half. Shaggy popped it into his mouth. “Don’t worry Scoob, we can get some more! Thanks for the sample, Dragon!” He and Scooby got up and began to walk away. “You’re welcome!” called Dragon. Scooby and Shaggy made their way to the counter. “Like, we’ll take three dozen Strawberry Cupcakes,” said Shaggy. A man in a white tuxedo handed Scooby and Shaggy a bag of cupcakes. “Like, how much?” asked Shaggy. “It’s free,” the man, who Scooby and Shaggy did not, and could not, recognize as the tour guide, said. “Like how, lucky day,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby took the bag and strolled over to a table. “Now, if we’re gonna bring the gang over here, we’ll have to take a few notes for them,” Shaggy reasoned. He pulled out a pad of paper and began to write. Suspects: Dragon – Loves strawberry cupcakes, if strawberry cupcake frosting is a clue, Dragon is a suspect. Lovel – Creepy mean dude who wants revenge. Agatha – Seemed upset that Cupcake Castle has changed so much. “Like, that’s good,” said Shaggy. He pocketed the pencil and the notebook. He gave Scooby twelve cupcakes, himself twelve cupcakes, and he gave each another six. Scooby and Shaggy began to munch on their cupcakes, until, they were all gone. “Hold it!” a voice exclaimed. A security guard strolled over to their table. “I don’t recall seeing you pay for those cupcakes.” “We didn’t, the man said they were free,” said Shaggy. “Oh no!” cried the guard. “It must be the guy who’s been sabotaging us. Did he have a white suit?” “Uh-huh, but that’s all I can, like, think of,” said Shaggy. “Do you see him now?” asked the guard. “Nope,” said Shaggy, “you Scoob?” “Ruh-uh,” said Scooby, shaking his head. “Well, you fellas can keep those cupcakes, and more, if you can catch this guy,” the guard said. “If you see him, tackle him, and shout my name. It’s Joe.” Without waiting for an answer, the security guard walked off in the direction where Scooby and Shaggy could see Agatha devouring one of her own strawberry cupcakes. “Like, alright Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Let’s help this guy. We get free cupcakes, and there’s nothing scary.” “Rokay,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy strolled outside, just in time to see a huge, dark blue dragon with glowing white eyes leaping out of the lake. “Like, I think I spoke too soon, c’mon Scoob!” cried Shaggy. *The chase scene begins! Scooby and Shaggy are running down a path from the dragon. Suddenly, they stop in front of a table full of cupcakes. They began to munch, and then run off. The dragon comes up behind them and stomps on the table. Scooby and Shaggy are running through the castle. They burst through a door and start running up a spiral staircase. Just as they think they’ve lost the dragon, it pokes its eye through the window! Scooby and Shaggy scream. They run a little further up, only to emerge on the roof. *End of chase scene “Like, oh boy Scoob, that was close,” Shaggy said, panting. “I’ll ray,” Scooby agreed. The two buddies strolled over to the edge of the castle and looked down. “Hey, that’s the guy who’s been sabotaging the castle, and he’s eating, like, a strawberry cupcake!” Shaggy shouted, a little too loudly. The man heard and ran into the building. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Rikes!” cried Scooby, jumping into his arms. “Like, we need to hide,” Shaggy said. He bolted for the other entrance to the roof and leapt down. He knocked straight into the tour guide, knocking them all to the floor. Scooby and Shaggy got up first, running out the back door. They were face-to-face with the dragon. It roared. In fear, the two buddies started bolting away, but the dragon gave chase. Shaggy tripped over a rock, and Scooby tripped over Shaggy. They stood up to find the dragon’s foot was right above them. Scooby and Shaggy leapt up, grabbed the toe, and climbed onto the dragon’s foot. “Like, look Scoob, a secret door,” said Shaggy. “What would a door be doing on a dragon?” Scooby shrugged, so the two buddies opened it and climbed in. They found themselves in a room full of computers and switches. “Like, gee whiz,” said Shaggy. “This dragon is a fake!” “Ruh?” asked Scooby, surprised. Shaggy walked over to the control panel and licked some pink icing off of a button. “Like, somebody’s been eating strawberry cupcakes,” said Shaggy. “I can’t tell if this is the current one or Agatha’s…” Suddenly, the two buddies heard the door open below them. “I know you’re in here, and I’ll get you!” a voice cried. “Although the dragon is fake, I am not, and the phantom is real too!” “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. He and Scooby-Doo took off up a staircase, but it quickly shifted into a slide. The tour guide stood above them, with something in his hand. Green mist filled the room. … When Scooby and Shaggy awoke, they felt pain all over, but couldn’t see. “Like, where are we Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “Why’s it so dark?” “Shh!” cried Scooby. Clearly, he had been awake just a little longer. Shaggy went quiet. And then his eyes widened. A low buzzing sound could be heard from all around. “Like, bees!” Shaggy whispered. Suddenly, a bee stung Shaggy, and he yelped. “Are we hanging by ropes or something?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t feel solid ground.” Scooby shrugged. “You are floating, just like me,” an eerie voice said. Two bright eyes lit up in the dark. “Like, who’s there?” asked Shaggy. “I am the phantom!” the voice wailed. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Rikes!” yelped Scooby. Shaggy reached for above him and felt a door. But there was no handle. He stared to pound on it. “Help!” cried Shaggy. “Relp!” wailed Scooby. The phantom laughed. “You are trapped in here with me,” said the phantom. “There is no hope of being-” Suddenly, a hatch opened. “And this is where the honey will come from,” a voice said. The phantom vanished, just as a man peaked in. It was Joe! “What are you two doing down here?” asked Joe. “Like, long story,” Shaggy said. “Can you get us out?” … An hour later, Scooby and Shaggy were in their rooms Joe had provided them while they worked out what was going on. Once he figured out they were members of Mystery Inc., Joe had let them stay in a room, and given them free cupcakes, if they could solve the case. “Like, since Joe offered to give us cupcakes, why don’t we get some right now?” asked Shaggy. “Rokay!” barked Scooby. The two buddies slowly made their way out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the door, and into the main room. They walked up to the counter and handed the person working there the card from Joe. “Like, what does this get us?” asked Shaggy. “Two of every flavor,” explained the person at the counter. They handed Scooby and Shaggy a large box. “Like, gee, thanks,” said Shaggy. He took the book and began to walk back upstairs with Scooby. They got to the room and opened the door, only to find a large note hanging at the far end. Shaggy put the box down and walked closer with Scooby. “Go away, leave the castle forever and a day,” said Shaggy. “Rikes!” cried Scooby. “Why don’t we follow what it says on this note,” said Shaggy. “But since it’s getting late, first we eat our donuts and go to bed. We’ll take off in the morning.” “Hmm…” thought Scooby, “rokay!” And so, the two buddies began to munch on their donuts. Within an hour, they were on their beds, asleep. Slowly but silently, the door swung open. A tall cloaked figure with glowing white eyes approached Shaggy. It was the phantom! The phantom drew a can from somewhere in the cloak, and held it above Shaggy. Suddenly, Shaggy’s eyes shot open. He screamed, waking Scooby. Shaggy flung his arms and legs around, screaming. He knocked the spray can out of the phantom’s hand, causing the lid to fall off, and spilling liquid everywhere. The phantom yelped and ran out the door. “Like, that was close,” said Shaggy. “Reah, roo close,” said Scooby. Shaggy climbed out of bed and picked up the can. It was labeled Sleeping Mist. “Like, this is the same stuff that kooky tour guide was using,” Shaggy said. “Let’s go tell Joe about this.” Scooby pointed at the clock. It was midnight. “Like, oh,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, Joe burst into the room. “Is everything alright?” he asked. “I heard some commotion.” “Like, everything’s just fine,” said Shaggy. “Some freaky phantom broke in…” “This means you’ll have to take the investigation up a notch,” Joe said. “Take his pass, you can get anywhere and everywhere with it. There’s one room you need to search tomorrow, the kitchen. Once employees and people like Agatha can get one of these, so make sure not to lose it.” Joe handed Shaggy a pass and left the room. “Like, did he say kitchen?” asked Shaggy. “Ruh-huh,” said Shaggy. “Well what are we waiting for?” asked Shaggy. “Let’s go now!” The two buddies strolled out of their room and all the way down the stairs. They found a door labeled “Kitchen” and inserted their pass. Scooby walked in, only to be pulled back by Shaggy. “Shh…” Shaggy said. “Old fright-face, the Phantom, is in there. So is the fake tour guide. Their dropping fish into Agatha’s mix, and chowing down on some Strawberry Cupcakes that they’re pulling off the counter. Maybe we should go in later.” Shaggy quietly closed the door, and snuck back to his room with Scooby. … The next morning, Scooby and Shaggy got up early. “Like, alright Scoob,” said Shaggy. “We’ll investigate the kitchen, and then, go home.” “Rokay,” said Scooby. “Now, I like, forgot where it is, so all we have to do, is find the door labeled kitchen,” said Shaggy. The two buddies strolled to the end of the hallway and came to the door they were looking for. Shaggy opened it and they stepped in. Scooby and Shaggy began falling into a gigantic mixing bowl. Just as they were about to scream, a hand grabbed them. Scooby and Shaggy looked up and saw a security guard. “Are you alright?” he asked. “Ten minutes ago, I saw a figure swap the signs on the doors. When I heard you were coming down here, I realized you were in real danger.” “Like, we’re fine,” said Shaggy. “Who are you?” “I’m the security guard,” the man said. Before Shaggy could reply, the Phantom appeared from behind! “Hello my friends!” said the phantom. “Prepare-” Before he could finish, the security guard tossed Scooby and Shaggy at the phantom, knocking him over. The fake tour guide, who was right behind him, also fell to the ground. “I’ve watched you two investigate this case on the cameras,” the security guard explained. “Ready to find out who it is?” “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “Do you have a guess?” asked the guard. “Like, kinda,” said Shaggy. He ripped off the mask to reveal… “Joe!” cried Scooby. “Like, a guess is a guess, I got lucky,” said Shaggy. “Joe was always in the right place at the right time, also, if you’re the security guard, who’s Joe?” “This is Joe Frosting,” explained the security guard. “He and his friend here own a rival cupcake business. They stole our recipe and were trying to scare everybody off so they could burn the building without anybody noticing it was stolen.” “It’s all true,” Joe confessed. “And we would’ve gotten away with it too, if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids!” “Thanks for your help,” the security guard said. He led Joe and the fake tour guide away. “Like, I hate to say it, but I don’t think I could eat another free cupcake,” Shaggy said. “I just wanna get out of here.” “Reah,” agreed Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. It's one of my best, and certainly one of my personal favorites! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Cupcake Castle Notes/trivia * Quotes *TBA Home media *TBA